The meeting
by MLaw
Summary: Solo and Kuryakin are present at a meeting of several members of Section I, and it's not going well. (pre saga)


Illya Kuryakin stood, glaring at Cyrus Wallingford as the man argued back and forth with George Tanaka. Both men were members of Section I and their discussion was becoming quite animated.

Napoleon, sitting at the conference table, listened carefully as the two men continued going at each other. Alexander Waverly who was seated beside him seemed to be ignoring them, instead keeping his eyes glued to a file in front of himself. Nor did he seem to care that Kuryakin, who the topic of discussion, was standing right behind him.

Wallingford was adamantly opposed to a former Soviet agent representing the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement at a special security conference being conducted in Washington D.C.

The C.I.A. F.B.I. and Secret Service would all be there along with other clandestine government operations. There would be representatives of both the United Nations and NATO present as well.

U.N.C.L.E. though an independent organization, and owing allegiance to no government, was requested to be present, since its headquarters was based in New York city.

It had cooperated on an number of operations with the United States, being the host country, but only when such operations did not countermand the precepts of the Command.

As the argument between Tanaka and Wallingford heated up, Illya finally interrupted.

"Wallingford, I resent the fact that you are discussing me in such a fashion as if I were not even here. I think I have a right to speak on my behalf in regards to this assignment."

"That's Mr. Wallingford, Kuryakin. You are a dyed in the wool Communist. Period. We can't have UNCLE's presence at this conference brought into question for any reason. You being there would jeopardize…"

"Are you insinuating that I am disloyal to our organization?" Illya hissed.

"No, not exactly. It's just your background makes you likely to be looked upon as a threat. The perception is that you might be spying for the Kremlin, shall we say?" Wallingford sneered.

Napoleon finally spoke up as he'd had enough as well.

"Listen Wallingford..."

"That's Mr. Wallingford to you to."

Solo paused, maintaining his composure. "I think you need to retract some statements as you are sorely mistaken about my partner. Illya Kuryakin is completely loyal to the Command, and for you to question…"

"Give it a rest Solo. We all know you're real buddy-buddy with Kuryakin, maybe a little too close. I've heard the rumors about you and your Pinko partner.."

"That's Mr. Solo, you presumptuous, bigoted bastard!" Napoleon shot up to his feet, taking a threatening step towards Wallingford but Illya grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"He is not worth ruining your career," the Russian said. "We know what he is insinuating is not true, and that is all that matters."

Alexander Waverly broke his silence at last. "Cyrus I think you have said enough, and by doing so you have revealed yourself unworthy of this organization."

"What the devil are you talking about Alexander? I have done nothing but serve the Command for years and to the best of my ability and I'll be goddamned if some Russian Commie is going to besmirch the good reputation of this organization!"

"Cyrus, do you even listen to what you say?" Waverly's bushy eyebrows raised, emphasizing his words. He reached over to his console, flicking a switch as he looked to Tanaka. "I think you will agree with my next move George."

Tanaka nodded his approval without another word from Alexander. He completely trusted the man's judgement, and what came next was his call, and his alone.

Waverly requested a Security team who arrived immediately, maybe too fast in Solo's mind.

They escorted Cyrus Wallingford to a holding cell. There would be a hearing among the remaining members of Section I to determine the man's fitness to remain with the U.N.C.L.E. or not. If he was deemed unacceptable and most likely would; he would be deprogrammed and replaced.

Tanaka agreed wholeheartedly with Waverly and bowed his head as Wallingford was escorted away, kicking and screaming.

"Thank you sir," Kuryakin finally said.

"No need young man. Your loyalty was never the question; it was that of Cyrus Wallingford."

"You mean this meeting was to flush him out?" Napoleon asked.

"Yes, we had our suspicions he was hiding his petty prejudices quite well. I surmised that Mr. Kuryakin's presence and the possibility of being at the scheduled security conference might trigger Cyrus' true feelings, and the real Wallingford's would be revealed. A clever tactic if I do say so myself."

Waverly, feeling rather pleased with himself, emptied his pipe in a nearby crystal ashtray before filling the bowl from his humidor. After tapping in the tobacco, he struck a match and lit up, taking a long drag before blowing a smoke ring in the air.

His usual brand of tobacco, Isle of Dogs, always made Kuryakin sneeze but this time the man didn't didn't react. Waverly took note of that. "New brand young man, it's called Belle Fleur. Quite nice with a rather sweet, floral aftertaste."

Illya nodded his appreciation, but got right to the point.

"Sir am I or am I not to attend this conference in Washington, or was my possible attendance just a ruse to sus out Wallingford?"

"Though the discussion of your going to Washington was fortuitous in regards to Cyrus Wallingford, there was never a question of you not attending the conference. You and Mr. Solo and myself will leave tomorrow morning, and as a thank you for being my bait, we'll be staying at the Carlton Hotel in downtown Washington...separate rooms I might add." Waverly winked."However, our my security team will have to share their accommodations."

Napoleon smiled at the news of separate rooms, prompting Waverly to add an addendum.

"Mr. Solo, that does not mean you have carte blanche with your expense account, and please no entertaining the ladies on this one? We do have an image to protect...project, ahem."

"Yes sir, I will behave myself...Scout's honor."

"That's what worries me." The Old Man knew when his CEA used that particular phrase, it could mean some hanky panky might be in the offing.

"Mr. Solo why can't you follow the example set by your partner?"

Kuryakin's eyes twinkled when he heard that.

"Yes sir, understood," Napoleon repeated himself.

The agents headed out to the grey corridors of headquarters as the pneumatic doors opened with a barely perceptible 'shush.'

"Mr. Waverly is the master strategist is he not?" Kuryakin said." He sits back and waits to strilke while his forces manuever his quarry right where he want him. I was pleased to still be included in this security conference."

"You're just eating this up aren't you tovarisch?" Napoleon commented.

"Yes, for once I am," Illya finally smiled, not because of the conference or the hotel arrangements, but because of Waverly's continued confidence in him.

He would never let U.N.C.L.E. down.


End file.
